House of Glass
by zmeiga
Summary: AU: Different-Boy-Who-Lived. Pureblood families have often aligned themselves with causes less than noble. Emeric the Evil, Grindelwald, Voldemort. They support power, and the construction of a world where those who have it are in charge. But times change, leaders come and go, noble houses wither. This is the degeneration of the Great, and Noble house of Potter.


**AN: own nothing, just typing away the story. Hope you enjoy!  
**Point: The Potter house has often been associated with the dark arts. It runs in the same circles as the Malfoys, and the Blacks. The story centers around Harry Potter, and how through a series of decisions he will either further this habit, or break free from it. Is destiny prevalent, or is it just choice?

* * *

**NOWHERE TO RUN, WAR IS HERE**  
23 November, 1979  
Gratian Morse

_There is something to be said when the first announcement from the Ministry of Magic before the World Cup is 'Do not use Vanishing Cabinets!' As of yesterday, 22 November 1979, it has been confirmed that the channels for the Martingrouse invention has been infiltrated by Death Eaters. Travel has been blocked, and travellers plucked from the stream. Most end up being splinched beyond recognition, those who survive are left for dead half way to their destination point. _

_Head of the Department of Magical Transport, Cyrus Ender, a long time Ministry employee, warns 'Use of Portkey, Vanishing Cabinet, and Flu network are all greatly discouraged. Side by side apparition is safest, next to travel by broom.'_

_What 'Bender' Ender fails to realize that children cannot be taken alongside-along apparition until they are 11 years of age, and brooms have the highest rate of capture due to patrolling squads. The options remaining, really are left to the imagination._

_Imagination however is in no short supply in the Dark Lord's hands however, when the grizzly scene of Auror Frank Longbottom's murder was discovered two days ago. Whoever responsible, held little to the simplicity of the killing curse. Torturing Longbottom for hours, before starting to remove bones from the Auror's body. The purpose, is speculative, and unknown. Auror Alice Longbottom who was present for the event is in critical condition and was taken to for recovery._

'_It's absolutely horrible' reports one mediwitch. 'She was brought in with blood everywhere, how she managed to survive is really a miracle. We think it's because whoever was responsible for this got sloppy, and thought she succumbed to her injuries. How long it went on, we still don't know.'_

_Auror James Alphard Potter when asked to comment on his colleague's torture, and death, promises that 'they would find those responsible, and bring them to justice'. There is also evidence, Auror Potter says, that this could have been a crime outside of the Dark Lord's scheme. While Auror Savage, vehemently disagrees, calling Auror Potter a 'bloody purist', and advises him directly to 'rethink his career choice if that's the drivel he believes.'_

_Tension is high in the ranks of the Aurors. There are less stepping into training, than there are leaving the profession. These fine officers are dropping like flies. To fight this change, Hit Wizards and Witches are set to fill in the spaces._

_This sort of turmoil, and disorganization is reminiscent of 1058 when Elrond Clay, a dark wizard who to this day has the title of 'missing', and 'at large'. Lord Clay had caused then thought irreparable damage to the statute of secrecy, by outing the magical community in an attempt to bring muggle kingdoms to their knees through means of magical creatures. Despite the urgency in apprehension of this destructive and endangering figure, the auror offices in place of that era were drawn in blood squabbles enabling the wizard to successfully eradicate kingdoms, and introduce the survivors to power of dragon flame. _

_The limitations on travel is once again an unwelcome reminder of the early 40s when Grindelwald placed a number of precautions on wizarding transport to slow, and remove the supplies to the resisting forces of his reign. Isolating both civilian and authority populations to be become sitting targets. Aurors humiliated, families destroyed. No matter how the current Minister wishes to blind us, we are entering a war, while the last is still fresh in memory. Calling the self-titled, Lord Voldemort, a leader of a violent street gang, is similar to calling a fresh water kelpie a harmless guest. _

_The United Kingdom is entering its ninth year of active __**war**__, the denizen count is reaching into 2203, muggles killings are beyond that, exact numbers are hard to determine, but some suspect they far outreach the wizarding community losses. _

_One wonders if the Ministry is at all trying to protect the people it wants to govern. Or keep their seats until the next nominations. (See page 23 for further analysis)_

* * *

**OUT WITH THE OLD, IN WITH THE NEW**  
30, December 1979  
Rita Skeeter

_On the evening of the 29__th__ of December, 1979, a wonder happened. The members of the Ministry, all sitting in the Master Council have chosen a new figure to lead the people through the dark times. Minister Faramond Lee has filled the void in office after Substitute Minister Leech resigned from his station. His resignation wasn't unexpected when he was funding muggle-born activists, and extremists. _

_After almost a year with no Minister, relying solely on temporary representatives, the office is once again filled, and a reshuffle was just around a corner as well. It seems our new Minister is not only a dueling champion (Faramond Lee has held the title for five consecutive years), but a brilliant strategist. _

_He appointed for the position of Captain Guard, Auror Bellatrix Potter, an outstanding officer, with a track record that even Auror A. Moody couldn't compete with. She is without a doubt one of the most talented, and quick firing witches of the age. Descended from the noble and ancient house of Black, she serves a bright reminder that not all purebloods within society want to wage war on anyone they deem less than them. This dynamic lady, offers her interview (see page 3), and her hopes of how Minister Lee will shift the tides. _

_However, that wasn't the only change to the roster. Auror James Potter has been promoted to Head of the Auror Office in the Ministry. Overseeing Aurors, Hit Wizards, and emergency squads. 'This is not surprising in the least', admits Auror Dawlish. 'Auror Potter is the heart of any operation. He keeps everyone on task, and his skill in undoubtedly a grade above everyone else's.' A grade above might be a bit of an understatement, seeing as how James Potter, while still a student at Hogwarts scored straight O's in his NEWTS, with a certificate of recommendation in Transfiguration. _

_While Auror James Potter did not choose to complete an interview, his kind manner, and respectful tone spoke enough. A model student, a classical Slytherin, an attentive worker. Auror James Potter is without a doubt the ideal candidate for the position. _

_This rearrangement of the out of date, and obtuse set up, bodes well for the future. _

_Minister Lee has an inquisitive mind, and a snappy intellect. Just yesterday he had drafted the first few set of laws that will help the new entrance of the muggle borns, into the community. Should the laws come to pass, not only will the ministry be aware of all muggle born purchases, and acquisitions (so that if any mishap should occur they can offer immediate assistance, as well as since muggle borns are not fully aware of all the dangers of the magical world it would help if they had a close eye on them), but they will be able to help water down the enrollment into magical schools, since overpopulation is a problem… (more on page 2)_

* * *

**CLEAN UP – CLEAN OUT!**  
13, September 1980  
Rita Skeeter

_As the sun replaces the moon, so shall Millicent Bagnold replace Faramond Lee as Minister of Magic tomorrow 14, September 1980. Millicent is an up and coming woman who really knows how to work a crowd, and get her point across. Just yesterday, at her public speech, she managed to inspire the graduated youth of Hogwarts, and BeauxBatons to sign up for the Auror Academy. Resulting in 291 new applications. That's nearly 104 more applications than usual in an entire year! She got through to the hearts of those students, and showed them the best version they could be. _

_Born into near royalty, Minister Bagnold will be the third female Minister, and the first since 1855, after Evangeline Orpington gained popularity for her idea of setting up train travel for the wizarding population, the finest example being the Hogwarts Express. _

_Though she might not have an aces up her sleeves like the Hogwarts Express (yet), we await great things from this charismatic and lovely woman. _

_Minister Bagnold will inherit her predecessor's office, as well as his Captain Guard, Bellatrix Potter who has earned two awards in the past year for her services to the country. There is however rumor that our Lady Potter will be leaving the employ of the Minister and being assigned to the Prime Minister of London as a precaution of this time – as the Iron Lady has become the target of possible Death Eater focus. _

_The Captain however is singing a different song. She says; 'I'm worried that my two year old son, Harrison James Potter, is not getting the attention he deserves and will be taking a leave of absence to care for him.' While her husband will continue his outrageous streak of convictions. _

_It's because of the father and son duo that justice is being so quickly served. Though that's not the popular opinion when Alphard Barnabas Potter first came to power as Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Lord Potter is perhaps one of the most mysterious and controversial figures in the game. Son of Barnabas Wendell Potter, a strong supporter of Grindelwald, and a financier of the war effort, the relationship between the two was strained, however that didn't stop Lord Potter from asking for a hefty annual allowance while he studied at Hogwarts. _

_Barnabas Potter became a general within Grindelwald's ranks, killing countless muggles. Some theorized that the total was somewhere around two hundred, no actual proof was recorded. But lets not forget the fact that the late wizard favored the Disintegration curses. He was not only cruel, but mad – insisting that the practice of Necromancy was a credible focus of magic. He was the first dark wizard in three hundred years to perfect the practice of creating Inferi. The madman to the end, he was brought down by his own son in 1945. _

_Some call Alphard Potter a parasite, living off the glory of destroying his father, others a hero. (For the complete backstory, and collection of reports, 'Barnabas' the book has been published, and is available for sale in every book store in the United Kingdom.) But the man has changed his colors for the better. Instead of following in his father's footsteps, Alphard Potter seems to have signed up for the battle of good. (The rest of the article on page 2)_

* * *

**WUNDERKIND CHARLES EMILE SNAPE DEFEATS DARK LORD**  
1, November 1981  
Rita Skeeter

'_I assert our inalienable right to party.' Quote Millicent Bagnold. This is the day to do what you have always dreamed of doing. Secrecy be damned! Why? Because the Dark Lord is no more! Pieces blowing in the wind, nothing more than a distant memory. How? A very good question. _

'_It was a cold evening of the thirty-first of October 1981, the Snapes were enjoying their dinners. Lily, quietly, placemats before her, and her babe making faces and fishing his fingers in his juice. Then with no warning, the doors sprang open, and there in all his fearsome glory was Lord Voldemort. He killed the beautiful red-head, raised his wand towards the child, and hissed out 'Avada Kedavra' the green light struck the infant and returned upon him. There stood no one, no dark lord, no enemy. Severus Snape arrived within minutes of the attack, the man was in shock!' Says a witness, her name is kept from the press, as she wishes to preserve the dignity of the family. _

_Who was the child? Charles Emile Snape, son of Lily Snape nee Evans, and Severus Snape. Some have started to call the boy a saviour, what better word to call the boy-who-lived?_

_How the young Snape managed to survive the death curse, is still a mystery. Charms experts are still at a loss, and there are no guesses, and no possibly ways of testing the theory out. What do you say and just give the kid a break! _

_Because it's finally time to stop hiding, and step into the light!_

* * *

**POTTERS ARRESTED | SHACKLEBOLT RELEASED**  
9, November 1981  
Octavian Morse

_After nearly three years, the aurors office calls Frank Longbottom's murder investigation to a close with the arrest of the perpetrator responsible. On the 17__th__ of November 1979, Bellatrix Potter (ex-auror, and Captain of the Guard), abducted her colleague, and tortured him for information about weaknesses of a then established group called 'Order of the Phoenix', founded the Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class). Evidence has been found that she tortured him for three days, not to receive any valuable information. _

_This was not Bellatrix's first murder, over the last seven years, the ex-Auror had committed many offenses (court proceedings will determine which ones she is guilty, and innocent of), while she served the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort. However that isn't the complete version of events. Her infiltration was not as independent as some supposed, she was assisted by her husband, James Potter (ex-auror, and ex-Head of the Auror Office), whose allegiance was also bound to the same man. _

_Together they manipulated events, and manufactured evidence for several of the most decorated Aurors to be imprisoned, and removal of key figures who helped fight the dragging war on 'mudbloods'. In light of these facts, cases were reviewed, and the following figures have been released: , R. Savage, R. Scrimgeour, and . Investigations continue to identify who else had forged evidence, and thrown trials. _

_The arrest of the two now identified Death Eaters had begun, and ended violently, driving the two arresting aurors (Alice Longbottom, and Alastor Moody), to use the necessary force to get the two in chains, their wands snapped, and taken to Wizengamot for their trial, and sentencing. _

_There was no need for an overly stretch of trials for the two, the evidence against them was very compelling. They received a five year sentence to Azkaban, with a scheduled Kiss at its end._

* * *

**FRAUD, NEPOTISM, PLOTS IN THE MINISTRY**  
5, January 1982  
Octavian Morse

_Through recent events, there was no effort to re-construct the way the ministry functions. (Mainly through recommendation, and vouching of __**internal**__ members only) The fact that the previous minister was a pawn of a dark wizard, or the highest ranking enforcers of magical law were in his inner council. The questionable reality remains with Alphard Barnabas Potter who although requested to step down from his position as Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement- was offered a seat as Judge of Wizengamot where he used his influence to extend his son's, and daughter-in-law's stretch in Azkaban. _

_Some facts even hint at the idea that 'Lord Voldemort' was financed by the highest of powers in the __**Ministry of**__**Magic,**__ in order to finally separate from the muggle world-_

* * *

**Article Retracted – Morse retired**

* * *

**HOGWARTS: ROAD TO RUIN?**  
31, May 1993  
Rita Skeeter

_Howarts under siege! Doesn't the image just boggle your mind? Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had faced an attack from within. Deep inside the labyrinth, left behind by a wizard of great prowess (Salazar Slytherin), lay a basilisk – dead set on devouring students, teachers, and even any visitors to the school. When all looked grim, the saviour Charles Emile Snape stepped in and brought safety to the school's halls once again. _

_While at the school itself, it was clear that the status of security that the castle once possessed has dwindled. The spell-work is just not where it once was. Clearly this a sign that Dumbledore is getting on in years, and could use some eager overachiever to step in and take his place. Because it's not just the state of the facilities that it permitted the great school to crumble to. It's the students he allows to wander the halls._

_A quick stroll revealed that it has accepted sons and daughters of some of the scourge of the underworld. Though there being many students, one stood one in particular. _

_Harrison James Potter, who is completing his fourth year. At first glance one would think that you were looking at his father, the boy is the spitting image of the disgraced auror. The only oddity are his bright green eyes, one shared by neither parents (an affair perhaps? Just what does the Potter house have us believe?) _

_Though the similarities don't stop there. A quick conversation with the Slytherin (his father's house) revealed of his great passion towards dueling, and love for a challenge. His eyes shined with malicious joy as he recounted of his school's dueling club, organized by one Filius Flitwick. _

_The Professor (being half goblin no doubt, and therefore short sighted) praised Potter, claiming he could easily take part in London's Dueling Festival, and win. He is one of the most brilliant students he had in his tutelage at Hogwarts. That although the young heir to the house is lacking in his wandless courses, his progress in application courses is astounding. _

_Those couldn't have been the only signs of disaster – after a quick visit to Minerva McGonagall, the possibilities became warning signals! He had been top of his Transfiguration class ever since first year, and had never fallen from that pinnacle. The animagus really should have her perspective of changeable human nature checked!_

_What's next? Not only is the school letting itself crumble away, but it's letting Death Eater spawn into its halls willingly! Read more on Daily Prophet's and MoM's assessment, on Hogwarts pages 4 to 5. Is it worth sending your students there, or is it time to pick other schools?_

* * *

**SNAPE: SINNER OR SAINT?**  
24, June 1995  
Rita Skeeter

_Did the Boy-Who-Live just turn dark? Charles Snape appeared in the middle of the Triwizard ring, crying into the body of Cedric Diggory 'He's back! He killed him' claiming the return of the dark lord he has the credit of defeating. More on page 2…_


End file.
